wicdivfandomcom-20200214-history
Baal
Baal is one of the gods of the recurrence, symbolised by the icon of a ram. He is known to have appeared in the 2014 and 1923 recurrences. He first appears in issue 2, and featured on Jamie McKelvie's primary cover for issue 4. History Baal's incarnation was in 2013, before the start of the series. He was the first god to emerge in the 2014 recurrence.Writer Notes: The Wicked + The Divine #12 Laura attended his second gig, at a warehouse in East London. After the Judge Holmes murder, Baal appears on television defending Lucifer, saying that she shouldn't have been on trial in the first place, as her murder of the gunmen was in self-defence. When Cassandra and Laura are discussing Baal as a suspect in the judge's murder, he arrives and invites them to Woden's Valhalla, on threat of violence or legal action if they refuse. He shows them a mural of himself, explains that the gods have no choice in how to deal with Lucifer, and leads Laura to the meeting with Ananke. After Lucifer's escape, Baal attacks her with lightning, telling her to go back to prison or he and Sakhmet will kill her, although he admits that in her position, he would refuse too. He is present after Lucifer is killed. Baal is present at Fantheon. He defends Laura from harassers in the VIP area, and comforts Minerva after she unintentionally injures Brunhilde with a miracle. Appearance and personality Baal is a black man with short black hair and brown eyes. He typically wears a suit over a T-shirt, a gold stud earring in his left ear, and a gold chain around his neck or, after the meeting at Woden's Valhalla, the lightning pendant he receives from Woden. Baal is arrogant, proud, and aggressive. He is angry about the limited life span that results from being a god. He says that when he performs, people know that he is bad in his soul, which makes them feel better about their own inner darkness. Relationships Lucifer Lucifer says that Baal is "not her type." The two argued in the past when Lucifer slept with Baal's boyfriend, Inanna. Inanna Inanna argues with Baal over helping Lucifer, and Baal physically attacks him, nearly throwing him through a wall. Laura Wilson Laura finds Baal very attractive and hopes he is not the murderer. Woden Woden gives Baal a necklace with a lightning symbol on it during a meeting at Woden's Valhalla. Powers Baal has lightning-based powers. Mythology Baal claims his name is short for Baal Hadad, a Canaanite lightning god. Several gods exist who could be called "Baal". Cassandra initially suspected that Baal was Baal Hammon, a Carthiginian sky god who was involved with child sacrifice. Trivia * Baal is based on an archetype which runs 'from Bo Diddley doing “Who Do You Love” to Kanye doing “Power”'.Writer Notes: The Wicked + The Divine #2 Past recurrences 1923 recurrence Baal was part of the 1923 recurrence. He was one of the last four Jazz Age gods to die, killing himself in an explosion triggered jointly with the three other remaining gods; Susanoo, Minerva, and Amaterasu, at Ananke's prompting. References Category:Characters Category:Gods